Application developers and service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling applications and communication services. One area of interest has been providing users with methods for responding to phone calls or other communications received by their different mobile devices in a timely, effective manner. For example, a user in possession of their work cell phone may not be aware of a call placed to their personal cell phone while it is at home. Resultantly, the user is not able to respond to the call until they gain access to the personal phone. Still further, even when the user is aware of a call but unable to answer at the time, the user may inadvertently forget to place a return call.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for coordinating a communication response.